


March 4, 2017

by AfterUtopia



Category: Time After Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterUtopia/pseuds/AfterUtopia
Summary: ---THIS WORK HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED, due to the show being canceled---Jane gets stuck in a time loop, repeating the first two days after H.G. and John come in the time machine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be the most exciting/long starter, so I apologize for that. I just wanted to get something out while I had it on my mind. There's a lot of excitement in store for dear Jane though, I promise!

Of all of the mornings in the world, this was a perfectly normal one. 

Like every other morning, Jane Walker woke to her sheets entangled with her legs, sunlight shining through the cracks in her blinds, and her alarm announcing loudly that it was time to get up.

After reaching over to shut off the noise, Jane curled back up to her pillow and nuzzled her face into it. She had been having the most interesting dream… If she could just go back to sleep for a few more minutes, she could stop Jack the Ripper, and kiss H.G. Wells, and…

Jane groaned. The more effort she put into trying to get back into that dream, the more she woke herself up.

“Fine,” she grumbled, and threw the covers off. 

Within a few minutes, the dream had faded away.

\------------------

“Hey, Leon.” Jane entered their office with a coffee and a smile. “How’s your morning been?”

Her coworker scowled from his chair. “Andrew’s sick. He was throwing up all morning, I felt so bad leaving him.”

“Oh, no. Still?” Jane sent him a sympathetic frown as she hung her jacket on the back of her chair.

Leon looked confused. “He just got sick today. At like 3 a.m. - it was awful.”

Now it was Jane’s turned to look bewildered. “Today? But… Wow, must be deja vu…” She rubbed her fingers to her forehead lightly, then snapped out of it. “I’m sorry he’s not feeling well. Anything I can do?”

He waved his hand dismissively. “He’ll be fine, I’m sure. But you could take this to Hazel for me?” A charming smile lit his face, before being replaced with a brief pout. “I’ve been up since three.”

Jane laughed and gave in. “Fine. Just this once.” She walked over and took the forms from him. As she was walking out the door, she looked to see what they were. “Leon… Shouldn’t these have been done already?” Jane took a few steps backwards to look at him with raised eyebrows. “This exhibit opens tomorrow!”

Leon stood in a flash, snatching the papers from her. “What!” He skimmed over them quickly, then relaxed. “Three days, Jane. We’re fine.” He passed the papers back and sat down. “God, almost gave me a heart attack.”

Jane’s brain didn’t seem to want to make the connection, but she checked her phone and the dates matched up. “Sorry… I don’t know why I thought....” She looked back up at him and smiled. “Oh well! I’ll get these to Hazel for you.”

“Thanks, Jane. You’re a star!,” Leon called after her as she left.

\--------------------

That wasn’t the last time Jane had a frustrating little deja vu moment that day. By early afternoon, she had a pounding headache from all the mistakes she was making. This was NOT her day.

Eventually, she couldn’t take it anymore. Jane slipped outside for some air and took a couple Tylenol. She hoped she wasn’t getting whatever Leon’s boyfriend had. 

The cool air was helping, or the Tylenol was kicking in exceptionally fast, but either way, she was enjoying the outdoors and didn’t want to go back inside just yet. Instead, Jane took a walk. She meandered slowly around the block, and when she got back to the front of the museum, she was still reluctant to go back inside. 

With a sigh, she made her way back to her office…

...where Leon was waiting for her, furious. “Jane, where were? No one could find you anywhere. There was a breach in the Wells exhibit.”

“What?!” Jane asked with alarm. A breach? The deja vu was stronger than ever, and her dream was forcing itself back into her mind.

“Nothing seems damaged, but we couldn’t keep him. Willy brought him in here to talk to you, but he took off! We didn’t even get a name…”

A breach in the Wells exhibit… A breach in the Wells exhibit… Jane’s head was spinning. Her hand reached out to grasp the door handle for support. This was exactly what had happened in her dream, except she’d talked to the man before. She'd talked to Jack the Ripper.

“Can you describe him?” Jane demanded.

Leon nodded. “Tall, really dark hair, full beard. Kind of a… full face, I guess? Pretty hot for a guy in period getup, honestly.” He winked, but then sobered up. “He didn’t really say much before he got out, I’m sorry.”

“That’s-- It’s-- fine.” Jane couldn’t focus fully on the conversation. Dr. John Stevenson had been here, she was sure of it. Her dream wasn’t just a dream. It was a… prophecy, maybe? Whatever it was, it was happening, which meant that H.G. Wells would be coming in his time machine in less than an hour.

She needed to be prepared.

Without another word to Leon, Jane was out the door and headed to the exhibit.

“Willy!” she called out to the security guard as she rushed over to him. “Clear out the Wells exhibit, immediately.”

Willy looked concerned. “Did you talk to the guy in the costume? What’s wrong?”

Thinking quickly, Jane lied, “Vanessa Anders’ orders. She wants everything inspected after the breach.”

Willy nodded, accepting her explanation, and he turned to do as she asked. “Everybody out, please! No need for alarm, just a little maintenance to be done on the exhibit.” He ushered the crowd out of the room. “It’ll be open again shortly. We have plenty of others for you to take a look at in the meantime. Everyone out, please!”

\-------------------

Jane paced back and forth in front of the time machine, not sure when H.G. would come through. She’d snapped at anyone who came through to check on her progress, but apart from keeping the room clear, there wasn’t much she could do.

Finally, a bang! and there it was, the ice on the windows, and a man opening the door.

Jane's heart raced as she watched the author himself step out of his time machine for the first time. She was transfixed by him. She'd only ever seen him in pictures and in her dream, and yet his curly hair and kind eyes felt like coming home.

She needed to snap out of it. “H.G.!” Jane called, rushing forward.

Herbert George Wells looked up at her, startled and confused. “Pardon me, do I--” he began, but Jane interrupted.

“There's no time. We have to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it! Or if you didn't~ Feedback is super important to me and helps me to know what people like/want. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @AfterUtopia for fic updates, Time After Time commentary, etc.! <3


End file.
